


My Favorite Notion

by femmenerd



Category: Anthropomorfic, Anthropomorphism
Genre: BDSM, Crafts, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmenerd/pseuds/femmenerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Porn Battle XV prompt: Anthropomorfic, Needle/Fabric, "double penetration."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Notion

Fabric is a patient lover.

Some might find Needle mercurial or difficult to pin down, but Fabric doesn't mind. Waiting for her, preparing himself one fiber at a time, is a crucial part of Fabric's pleasure in their connection. When Needle's not with him—when she's stitching somewhere else or needs cushion-time to rest and recuperate—he spreads out to the best of his ability, unfolding with desire.

(This is not to say that Fabric never gets wrinkled, never feels neglected or unsure. So Needle has to remind herself not to take him for granted, or allow herself to dull to the point that she could create undarnable tears.)

Fabric has always accepted how sharp Needle is; her ambition is what brought him to the table from the start. And he knows that he can support her, providing a sturdy background for her most elaborate designs. Needle, in turn, sees his potential even when Fabric feels too worn out.

(He promises to keep her secrets. Fabric would rather fray himself than reveal Needle's most private, vulnerable threads, those knots and loops she thinks are too tangled for public view. But he hopes one day she'll understand that he finds beauty in all she sews and everything they weave together.)

She was not the first to prick his heart-strings and she might not be the last, but they are a partnership now. Fabric glories in the way Needle shapes his body with her careful seams. He enjoys the in-and-out rhythms of a simple running stitch as well as a sturdier backstitch or the intimacy of blanket stitch. It might sound strange to some, but Needle's whipstitch actually protects Fabric's edges—it's one of her ways of caring for him—and when she decorates him with chainstitch, that's an act of love.

Tonight's an exception to the usual routine, for Needle has invited a Seam Ripper to help open up some places Fabric's been bunched too tight. At first, Fabric's a bit apprehensive—this Ripper is bigger than his Needle and has more complex hardware!—but the scene flows without a hitch as Ripper traces over where Needle's already been, following her direction. The transition feels almost "seamless," perhaps because Fabric knows Needle's right there with him, joyfully impatient for her turn to slip in again.

In the end, Fabric feels wrung out but renewed, as though the flaws in his construction are opportunities instead of permanent snags.

“Needle, my love,” he reminds her, “you're the best notion I've ever had.”


End file.
